


The Business Man

by CelestialAngel2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAngel2000/pseuds/CelestialAngel2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass and Dean have a steaming hot reunion after being apart from each other for a few weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Business Man

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everyone so this was the first smut I ever wrote so if it lacks don't judge I've been having more and more practise with these scenes. I decided to upload this here for the reason of keeping it safe and also for anyone who chooses to enjoy it. So I really do hope you are gentle with it and I hope to explore more avenues on this site shortly. My stories don't all have this as a focal point.
> 
> This oneshot doesn't follow the traditional Supernatural storyline. In it Castiel is more sexually aware and Dean is more submissive. I personally just enjoy it that way but i have my days when i write the exact opposite way.

Dean was lying down in bed, stroking himself thinking of Castiel. He was naked, and desperately hard for release, but he knew he would not jack himself off to orgasm. That was his husband's job. They had been married for about a year now. His husband, Castiel, was the big CEO of a very successful electronics company. Dean was his secretary for a short time. What can he say? Sparks flew and before him or Cass knew it they were going out. Now they were married, and it was the happiest Dean had ever been in his life.

Dean turned to look at the clock by the bed. It read 9'o'clock. Any minute now his husband would walk through the front door looking for him and shouting his name in that dark and husky sexual voice that never failed to make Dean aroused and harder than a eighteen year old boy. Castiel had been on a business trip overseas in Italy trying to make a deal with another big company over there. He said he would be gone for two weeks and boy were those the hardest two weeks in Dean's life ever.

It was torture staying up late into the night, jacking himself off, feeling the phantom imprints of Cass's fingers on him. He knew all of his most sensitive spots and exploited them every chance he could. One time on the phone, Cass knew that Dean was horny and they had extremely dirty phone sex that made Dean cum so hard all over the bed sheets. Before that phone call, ended Cass promised Dean that as soon as he was done here and he saw him, he would fuck him into the mattress so hard that he would not be able to walk straight for days. Dean fully intended for him to make good on that promise.

Dean heard a noise. It sounded like keys in the lock. His heart started to speed up and he started to sweat even more. This was what he had been waiting for, for two weeks.

"Dean!" called Cass. 

Dean stayed quiet wanting his husband to find him on their bed, hard and desperate.

He heard movements then he saw the door to their room open. Cass stepped into the room, and as soon as his eyes registered what he was seeing, they darkened and became a stormy blue like the sea.  
Dean parted his lips and took a shallow breath, as him and his husband made eye contact and kept it while he walked closer.

"I see someone is incredibly eager," Castiel smirked.

"Don't play this Cass I know you want this just as badly," said Dean in a strained voice.

Castiel hummed to himself then laughed. Finally Dean snapped. He launched himself at Castiel, and started tearing his clothes off like a mad man. While his fingers were busy ripping off Castiel's shirt, his mouth attacked Cass's. He nipped at Cass's mouth, and Cass giving a startled gasp allowed Dean access. Dean plunged his tongue into his mouth. He tasted so sweet like chocolate and he could not help but moan at the taste. This is what he had been missing for two weeks.

'Never again,' thought Dean to himself.

Castiel tore his mouth away from Dean's and started nipping and sucking up and down his neck. Dean threw his head back and moaned wantonly giving Cass as much access as he could, his hands completely forgetting what they had been doing; they just gripped Cass's shoulders and held on for dear life. Cass kept sucking all the way down his neck until he reached the juncture between his collarbone and neck. He bit roughly, which made Dean buck and moan into him, and rub his cock on his thigh and abs. Cass then lightly licked at the bite, as if in apology for such rough treatment.

Finally, Dean remembered what he was doing with his hands and reached down to rub Cass's hard on through his business pants. Cass moaned loud and drawn out. Then his eyes snapped directly to Dean's. Dean gulped. Cass's eyes looked predatory and just smoldering. Next thing Dean knew he was thrown onto the bed. Cass threw his shirt onto the floor, kicked off his pants and socks then stood in front of Dean in all his naked glory.

'And it was definitely glory,' thought Dean to himself.

Cass had a flat stomach with a six-pack, his arms were muscled but not to an extent where it is gross just strong enough to hold Dean down and have his way with him, his legs were lean after hours of Castiel jogging around their neighborhood, and how could he forget his package? 7 inches of pure heaven that Dean loved to suck or get fucked with. It was thick but not to bad, where it made you uncomfortable, but Cass still had to go slow in order for Dean to not hurt himself; combine that with heavenly good looks and Dean knew that he had hit the jackpot.

Cass smirked slightly at him then started crawling up the bed slowly towards Dean. He reminded him of a panther and that Dean was his prey. It made him involuntary gulp again, but at the same time, he felt like he could just melt into a puddle right here and now.

Cass grabbed onto Dean's ankles and yanked him down so he was flat on the bed. He shoved Dean's legs wide open for him to have full and complete access to his husband. Cass stared down at Dean's hard cock and licked his lips slowly. Dean was watching him, and his breath hitched when Cass licked his lips. Cass hearing Dean's breath catch looked up at him. He saw Dean's eyes completely glazed over with lust, the pupils wide covering up all of his beautiful green and hazel tinged eyes.

Slowly Cass leaned down closer to Dean's manhood. He lightly blew on it, and Dean whimpered above him. Cass smirked to himself and slowly started to kiss and nip Dean's hips, teasingly missing where Dean so desperately wanted his attention. Dean started thrashing around on the bed, whining and desperate for Cass to give him the attention he wanted desperately. Then Cass gently took a quick swipe of his tongue over Dean's perfectly mushroomed head, and Dean threw his head back, arched his hips, and whined so loud he could almost swear any louder and the neighbors' would hear him. Cass grabbed Dean's hips with both of his hands and forced him back down onto the bed holding him tightly so he could not thrash his way out.

"What do you want Dean?" whispered Castiel in a husky voice, heavy with arousal.

"Please Cass," Dean replied in a hoarse voice.

"Please what Dean?" asked Castiel quietly.

Please Cass! Fuck me! Suck me! Just do something! I feel like I'm losing my mind here!" cried Dean.

Cass took pity on him and lowered his mouth down onto Dean's cock. Dean cried out his relief as he felt Cass's warm, wet mouth slurping at his head and lightly tonguing his slit.

'That mouth is sinful' thought Dean.

Cass sucked on Dean's head for a bit longer then gradually started to go down on Dean all the way, until he could feel the back of his cock hitting his throat and his wiry hairs tickling his nose. Dean choked and lightly grabbed Cass's hair to guide his actions. Cass let go of his hips and allowed Dean to start lightly fucking his mouth. He loved the feeling of Dean's hot, hard, and pulsing meat sliding in between his lips, using his mouth to sate his desires. Castiel moaned deeply at the thought and Dean gripped his head harder and slammed him all the way down on his cock until Castiel had taken all of him again.

Dean kept the pace going, but slowly he was going faster and faster; not seeing Cass for two weeks and having him swallow down his cock so easily and desperately made him horny for more. Dean stared down at Cass. How his lips are stretched wide around his thick meat, his hair tousled in complete disorder from his hands. Then Cass looked up at him with his wide blue eyes, dark with lust and desire and hummed around his cock. Dean could not take it. He cummed in Cass's mouth violently, and Cass sucked him and licked him like a thirsty man desperately needing a drink. Finally, Dean had given everything he had to offer to Cass and he slumped back onto the bed. Cass lightly licked him clean, and then started kissing his way up his chest. He stopped at a nipple and lightly tongued and bit it. Dean moaned low in his throat too tired to move or say anything else.

Suddenly he felt his hands moved so they were closer to the headboard, but was so distracted by Cass's ministrations with his nipples, that he barely paid any attention. He felt something click closed around his wrists and then Cass moved away from him and sat up. Dean looked at Cass confused and tried to move his arms but realized he couldn't.

When he looked up at them, he noticed that they were handcuffed to the headboard. He tried to break the cuffs but they were too strong for him and so he slumped back down onto the bed and stared up at Cass wondering what he was planning on doing to him now.

Cass lifted himself and straddled Dean's waist. He started grind their cocks slowly together, creating friction and heat. Dean was so sensitive but it felt so good to have Cass's rock hard cock against his all he did was toss his head from side to side and whimper his need out for him. Cass put his hands on Dean's nipples and started to tug and twist them. They pebbled under his touch and stood out proudly for Cass to do as he wished with them. He leaned down and started sucking at one, kind of, like what he would think a baby would do. All the while, he was still grinding against Dean.

Dean could not take it anymore. He wanted Cass deep inside him, fucking him as hard, fast as he could. He wanted it so hard so that he would not be able to walk in the morning; anything just to feel taken owned and claimed by Cass.

"Please Cass," Dean moaned out again, "I want you to take me, please, hard and fast! I want to feel you deep inside me fucking my ass so I can feel it for days afterwards."

Cass took pity on Dean as he stared down at him. His husband was a mess and he wanted him so badly that Cass could feel his want and pain. He leaned down close to Dean's ear and whispered in his "Ok Dean I'll give you exactly what you need from me."  
Dean sobbed in relief upon hearing this.

Cass got up off Dean and opened up a drawer in their bed stand. He pulled out some lube, went, and sat back down between Dean's legs. He popped open the lid on the tube and squirted some onto his fingers. When he was sure, he had enough he put tube down and moved his fingers to Dean's entrance. He started massaging Dean's hole at first. Dean moaned for him above him but he paid him no attention. Dean would have what he wanted soon and so would Cass. Then Cass stuck the first finger into him, slowly sinking it up to his knuckle.

Dean thrashed at the feeling, and tried to break the handcuffs again but they held strong, and all he could do was beg Castiel to hurry.

Castiel slowly slid his finger in and out a few times, when he finally deemed that Dean was ready for more he slid in a second finger and started to scissor him, stretching him wider and wider to get him ready for his cock. Dean just opened his legs wider and whimpered pathetically, letting out the occasional, please, and hurry Cass, as he was preparing him. After a couple minutes of that, Castiel slipped in a third finger and as soon as he did, Dean arched his back violently off the bed and shouted loudly into the room. Castiel had found his prostate it seemed.

"Cass please enough! I need you inside of me now! Please!" begged Dean starring up at Cass.

"Of course Dean," Castiel said also desperate to finally sink deep into Dean's flesh and just bury everything away.

He grabbed more of the lube and slicked himself up, but he did not waste too much time afraid that if he kept touching himself he would cum before he even got the chance to get to the best part. Castiel gripped his cock at his base and shifted forwards slightly until the head of his mushroom head was nudging gently at Dean's opening. He looked up to Dean to make sure that this was fine. In answer to Castiel's silent question, he raised his legs and locked them around Castiel's waist. Castiel nodded to him and slipped the head of his dick inside Dean.

Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and lights it seemed exploded inside his eyes and they had not even really got into the full swing of things yet. He could feel the head of Cass's dick stretching his opening wide enough to take him in and it felt the closest thing to heaven Dean could even comprehend now.

Castiel stared down at Dean as he slowly started to push more of his cock into Dean. Finally, after a few long seconds he bottomed out inside of Dean. He could feel his cock in this indescribable heat and tightness. It was slick with the lube that he had used to prepare Dean, but as soon as he was all the way in, his ass clenched down on him so hard and massaged his cock that he closed his eyes and took deep breaths in an effort to not cum right then and there.

Dean was in a state of pure bliss. He could feel all 7 inches of Cass's hard cock deep inside his ass, his rim stretched to the point where he could just swear that he might split he felt so full. His balls were cradled against his cheeks and Dean could not help but think to himself that he waited 2 weeks and so far, it was worth it. Now what he needed badly was for Cass to fuck him hard and fast, to make up for the time they spent apart. He needed it badly and when he looked up into Cass's eyes, he knew as well that Cass needed it too.

Cass kissed Dean deeply while he waited for the go ahead to start moving, he mapped out all of Dean's mouth and swiped his tongue over his teeth, twisting his tongue playfully with Dean's trying to distract him from any pain his penetration gave him. After a few short minutes, Dean broke the kiss and looked up at Castiel.

"Fuck me Cass," replied Dean in a lustful tone.

It was exactly what Castiel had been waiting for. Very slowly, he pulled out a bit, then just when only his head was still inside of Dean he thrusted his hips back with a brutal intensity. Dean screamed as he hit his prostate head on and the room spun in front of his eyes.

"Harder! Cass! Fuck me harder!" screamed Dean.

Castiel not one to disobey Dean in this grabbed onto Dean's hips and started brutally pounding into him. Dean unwound his legs from Castiel's waist and spread them open as wide as they could go to give Cass as much access as he could. He felt like a bitch in heat, as if he just could not get enough. The sight of Dean lost in the throes of passion made Castiel thrust even faster into him. Throughout the room all you could hear was the slapping of skin on skin, and the squelches as Castiel's cock thrusted in and out. 

Dean clamped down on Castiel's cock and Castiel threw his own head back and moaned loudly.

"Fuck Dean, I love when your hole is starving for my cock," stated Castiel in a husky voice.

"Ooohhhhhh Cass harder, faster, more please!" said Dean, starting to go incoherent from pleasure.

"Do you like my cock deep inside your ass Dean? Is this what you have been thinking of since I have been gone? Me screwing you into the mattress?" asked Castiel as he non-stop thrusted into Dean.

"Yes! Oh my god! Yes! Oh right there Cass right there!" screamed out Dean.

Castiel knew he was getting close. He lowered his mouth and him and Dean shared a sloppy wet kiss. They panted into each other's mouth each knowing this could not last much longer. Finally, Dean seized up and his muscles locked around Castiel. His eyes shot wide open and he came without even touching himself, screaming at the top of his lungs. He ejaculated all over his chest and Castiel's then slumped back onto the bed utterly spent and exhausted.

Castiel felt Dean's muscles clench all around him tight where it felt like he was suffocating. He thrusted 3 more times then came deeply inside of Dean biting his shoulder as he did so, and leaving a huge hickey in its wake. Slowly he removed himself from inside Dean. When he finally slipped out of Dean with a slight pop, he fell next to Dean. Realizing that he was still handcuffed to the headboard, he un-cuffed him and Dean's arms slowly fell down. Dean turned and snuggled into Cass, resting his head underneath Castiel's shoulder. Castiel wrapped his arms around and Dean and pulled him closer to himself. He pulled the sheets up above them, and they relaxed for a few minutes in silence until their hearts stopped racing.

"That was amazing," said Dean in a hazy voice.

Castiel chuckled, "Glad you liked it, I have missed you so much the last two weeks they have been torture for me having to be away from you."

Dean smiled to himself, "Me to Cass, I need you around. You're like my little God sent angel"

Castiel nuzzled Dean's head, "Well I'm glad were together now and we are not splitting up anytime soon, so you can forget that."

"I never want to be away from you for even a day Cass, next time I'm coming with you," replied Dean, "But anyways how did the business proposition go?"

"Very well actually in the end, they agreed to work with us. Our company will benefit from this for years," replied Castiel satisfied.

Dean snorted, "That explains a lot."

Castiel laughed lightly, "Yes I guess it does."

Dean yawned and Castiel knew he was too exhausted to stay up any longer. "Rest Dean, I'll still be here when you wake up."

Dean leaned his head up a bit and gave Castiel a little peck on the lips.

"Thanks Cass, you took it right out of me," said Dean as he slowly started to drift off to sleep.

When Castiel thought Dean was a sleep he lightly kissed the top of his head, and in the dark of the room and said, "I love you Dean with all my heart, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

He laid his head on Dean's and was ready to doze off when he heard a quiet voice.

"I love you more Cass and I've never been happier."

With a smile on both of their faces, they drifted off into a deep sleep wrapped up in each other’s loving arms for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Celest ^i^


End file.
